The Reunion
by IzziMeyers
Summary: This story takes place two years after the end of the Second Wizarding War.  I tried to keep to the original story line, except for one huge difference. Please review, spoilers and disclaimer, I don't own anything.  Thanks, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood outside the front door of the Burrow with his hand raised to knock for several minutes, occasionally dropping his it and lifting it back up. He had apparated outside of the Weasley property at nearly 4:30 that morning. It was now 8:45. He had watched from a distance, looking for changes, for signs of movement, for anything. He heard the first commotion at around 7:00 and decided to wait until they were finished with breakfast to approach, whoever "they" were; Harry wasn't even sure who lived here anymore. He gave them a good hour and three-fourths to eat, mostly because he was stalling and partially because he didn't want to interrupt anything. Just as he raised his hand for the umpteenth time, the door opened and Ronald Weasley came out.

The past two years had been kind to Ron; he was more muscular, so he didn't look near as lanky, and somehow his nose seemed to fit his face a little better. The only thing different about him now was that, for the moment, he was at a complete loss for words. His eyes were as wide as an owl's, and his mouth hung slightly agape. Harry wanted to say something to help Ron find his voice, but nothing came to mind, so he settled for lowering his hand. They stood there for what felt like hours before Ron stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Harry," Ron continued to stare at him, now with his mouth closed and his eyes at their normal size, "Harry, bloody hell." After Ron seemed to accept that it was indeed Harry Potter who was standing before him, his face grew cross. "Where the hell have you been?"

Harry was prepared for this, though still not excited for it. "I told you-"

"You told us that you were leaving, you didn't say where to, or for how long, or why-"

"I said why."

"It was a load of rubbish! That you'd torn our family apart, that you couldn't bear to see the outcome of the war? Nothing was your fault; it was nothing you couldn't deal with!"

"I know, and I thought I'd be able to, but visions of Fred, of Tonks and Lupin, they kept invading my mind until I couldn't think of anything else. I became sick with it, and everywhere I looked there were reminders." Harry paused. "I was being eaten alive by memories, I had to do something."

"So you just up and leave? In the middle of the bloody night? Or did you think leaving a note would make it okay?"

"I know it wasn't okay, but-"

"You didn't think anybody would care? You were family, Harry, family! We were still dealing with losing Fred, and then we went and lost you, too! Mum cried for weeks! And don't even get me started on Ginny!"

Ginny; Harry's insides squirmed. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about her yet. "Ron, I'm sorry. I really am. I know I can't make up for the past two years, but I do want to come back. I have since I left, I just didn't know if I was ready." Ron scoffed. "You of all people should understand, you know what it's like to be separated from the people you love and not be able to go back. For you, it was magic keeping you away, for me, it was the memories."

Ron sighed, and Harry knew that all was forgiven. That was the wondrous thing about true friendship; it can stand the stress that Harry had caused. "Yeah, I guess. But we missed you, mate. And I can't guarantee that everyone will act normally. They will be happy to see you, though. You should come inside, if you're ready. Everyone's here."

"Everyone? Why?"

Ron took a second before saying "Just a reunion, of sorts."

Ron led Harry inside, but told him to wait by the door while he headed to the dining room. Harry heard the room's silence and Ron's voice begin speaking softly, slowly, as though he were bracing himself for everyone's reactions. Suddenly there was a pause, and after Ron's next words, the clank of silverware being dropped into the sink, a squeak, a gasp, and the sound of footsteps running towards him. Mrs. Weasley bounded towards him and hugged him hard enough to make his eyes water.

"Harry dear, oh Harry! It's been so long!"

Harry hugged her back and said "I'm sorry , I truly am."

"I know dear," said Molly, releasing Harry with watery eyes, "I knew you'd have some trouble coping, I just didn't expect you to leave. No one holds anything against you, not truly. If you give them the chance, you'll fit right back into the family. Come on in! There's still some bacon if you'd like! Was there food where you went? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

She pulled Harry into the kitchen and continued towards the counter as Harry stopped and stared. Seated around the table were Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George. Even though Harry had thought about it several times over the past two years, it was still odd not to see Fred sitting beside his twin. Ron stood off to the side, anxiously observing everyone's reactions. It was Mr. Weasley who spoke first.

"Welcome back, Harry. Have a seat." He indicated the chair between him and Bill with a smile. Harry sat down and a plate of bacon was immediately deposited in front of him by Mrs. Weasley. "So tell us, where have you been off to?"

Harry began the story of his travels, answering all questions about landmarks, and fudging quite a few of them, because he hadn't been quite interested in sight seeing when he was abroad. Mostly, he kept to himself. He avoided heavily populated areas, and always kept his hair over his forehead if he went out, which he only did reluctantly, when he could starve himself no longer.

It turns out that Mrs. Weasley was right; within minutes everything had slipped back to how it normally was. Harry even found himself laughing, which sounded quite odd, seeing as he hadn't done it in so long. After the table was cleaned and the dishes were washed, everyone moved into the living room, where Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all sat in a corner talking about work. Ron in Harry sat in armchairs, halfheartedly playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Why isn't anyone leaving for work? It's Thursday, isn't it?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, everyone's off…for the reunion," Ron added.

"Where do you work?"

"Well, I'm helping George out at the moment, but it's just temporary." He moved his bishop. "Hermione's at the ministry; Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. Her House-Elf regulations have been quite successful, I doubted her at first." He chuckled, and a thought frantically rose in Harry's head.

"Did I miss, er, are you guys-"

"Married? No, we're still together, though. We've just been comfortable where we are and," Ron looked up sheepishly, "I was kind of waiting for you. I think she was too, that's probably why we never talked about it."

A feeling that Harry couldn't quite describe flooded Harry's insides, and he found himself smiling. He always knew he had great friends, but all the same….

"'Smatter of fact, she should be here by now. She had to run to the office for something, but when I told her you were back she said she'd almost finished and she'd be right over."

"Is she staying here too?

"Yeah, we have a house in the city, but it's nice to be with the family at times like these."

Before Harry could ask what "times like these" were like, Hermione was coming through the front door. She stopped and spoke to Mrs. Weasley and George in the kitchen before entering the living room. She walked briskly to Harry's chair and plopped herself down on the arm.

"I knew it. I knew it, I did." Hermione began at a quicker-than-normal pace. "I told Ron you'd be back. Of course he'd thought so too at first, but after six months he grew skeptical and I_ told_ him you couldn't have left and, oh Harry!" Finally abandoning speech, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and remained that way for several dozen seconds. Ron gave Harry a bemused look, and Hermione finally let go.

"Of course, you must have needed time, and although we had hoped to be spending it with you, well at least you got it. But you did get an awful lot of it," Hermione frowned, "What made you come back?"

"Well, everything, I guess. I spent so much time by myself that I realized I wasn't helping anything, I was just numbing the pain. So, here I am." Hermione looked at him sadly. "Well, I never expected everything to stay the same," Harry added, defensively, "I knew that I missed a chunk of time that couldn't be replaced. I was surprised that everything was as normal as it is."

"Yeah," Ron snorted, "You should have heard what Harry asked, he-"

But Hermione shushed him. Harry continued.

"I kept my head about the whole thing. I thought you two might have moved on, that's what I was most afraid of, but I kept the possibility in my head. And Ginny," Harry hadn't spoken that name in so long, "I never kidded myself about her. I reckon she's with another bloke, right?"

Hermione gave him that sad look again, this time with a little caution mixed in when she said "Harry-"

But whatever she was about to say was drowned out at the sound of another arrival.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't worry! Sorry I missed breakfast but there's still-"

Ginny Weasley stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes found Harry. She stared at him silently, with an expression on her face that he had never seen before. Tension mounted in the room and, for the first time since Harry's arrival, everyone seemed as though they didn't much care for being near him at the moment.

"Harry Potter," said Ginny quietly, still fixing him with that odd stare. After a few more seconds of silence, Mrs. Weasley asked for help in the kitchen, to which George, Hermione, Ron, Bill, and Fleur all agreed to, and Mr. Weasley announced that he needed to talk to Percy about some ministry stuff, and they left with Charlie trailing after. Harry stood up as Ginny stepped slowly closer to him. His breath quickened with nerves.

"Ginny, I'm-"

Ginny took that moment to slap him across the face. Her expression never changed, and Harry continued.

"Ginny, I-"

But Ginny slapped him once more, still staring at him.

"Look, I'm sure I deserve that, I _know_ I deserve that, but I'm trying to speak." They stood facing each other for several minutes before Ginny sat in the armchair Ron had just vacated, and Harry returned to his.

"Look, Ginny, I know that things have changed, and I know I missed out on time that I can't get back, so I understand if you're mad, or if you don't want to talk to me, but-"

"I want to talk to you, of course I do. Why would you think I'd want to shut you out like that?"

"Well, I dunno, I mean the slaps were extremely inviting and everything, but…." Ginny laughed. It sounded sweet and echoed through Harry's head after she stopped. He had known that he missed her, but he had buried it along with everything else. That laugh, her smile, they made him want to turn back time and force himself to stay, tell himself that he was being stupid, that, of course, Ron and Hermione would be more helpful than anything, that Ginny, Ginny of all people, could make things go back to normal. Just as Harry was wondering how to get his hands on a time-turner, Mrs. Weasley announced that lunch was ready.

After everyone realized that Ginny was able to behave normally around Harry, the second meal had become quite like the first, with laughter throughout. Occasionally, however, Harry got the feeling that he was missing out on something, but the topic always changed before he could ask for clarification. After lunch, Mrs. Weasley decided to clean the house for some reason, and gave everyone chores but Harry, who, she said, needed time to readjust. Instead of readjusting, however, Harry decided to help Ginny with the dishes, since there were so many of them and she wasn't using magic.

"This'll take a while by hand, are you sure you're up to it?" Harry jested.

Ginny smirked. "Well, I was never really the domestic type. My household spells tend to cause, er, side effects."

"Side effects as in broken china?"

She laughed. "The very same. Besides, it's relaxing, doing something by hand. The warm water and the rhythm of it help calm my mind." She became silent.

"You, er, you read my letter, right? The one to you, I mean." Harry didn't know why he asked it, as he was sure she had, and regretted it when Ginny stopped washing, placed her palms on the small counter space between herself and the sink, and leaned forward, gazing out the window.

"Yes. _'I'm sorry, and I know you won't understand, but I need to do this. I'll think of you while I'm gone, and I don't expect you to wait for me, just know that I could never stop loving you, as hard as I tried.'" _Ginny took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I got it."

"You memorized it?" Harry was taken aback.

Ginny turned her head towards his. "It's hard not to memorize something you read so much the ink was worn off the page within a week." She returned to the dishes.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I meant it. And I don't care if you're with someone," Harry started as Ginny looked ready to speak, "and I won't ask you for anything, but if it doesn't work out in the end, well, you can choose then."

Ginny fixed him with a curious look and said "No one's told you…."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Told me wha-"

That was when Harry noticed the gleam of light that reflected off of her left hand. He had prepared himself against Ginny dating someone else, heck, he even prepared himself against several "someone else's", but never in all of his preparations had it ever occurred to him that she might be engaged; that she might be getting ready to exchange lifelong vows with someone else. She was only out of school a year, and…and weren't they supposed to end up together? Harry knew that was a guilty thought, but he couldn't help it. It had been in the back of his mind since his sixth year, maybe even before that and he just didn't notice. Of course, this would explain everything.

"The reunion…." Harry finished out loud.

"The what?"

"When is it? The wedding?" Harry heard the front door slam from what seemed like miles away in his current state of shock.

Ginny looked like she didn't want to answer, and then "Saturday. The rehearsal dinner's tonight. That's why I'm here."

"You're not staying?"

"No, I have a flat nearby, so I just stay there. I'm too lazy to pack."

Harry didn't know what else to say, and soon found he didn't have to.

"Hey Sweetie."

A man Harry had never seen before walked into the kitchen and bent to kiss Ginny. She kissed him back with the side of her mouth, keeping her eyes on Harry as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat against the wall in Ron's room while the Weasley family ran through Ginny's rehearsal dinner. Everything he learned was playing through his head. His name is Eunice Robards, nephew of Gawain Robards, and he is a published Arithmancer originally from Tinworth, in Cornwall. He and Ginny met at Flourish and Blotts about six months ago; he was checking out his latest publication and she was reading a popular Quiditch magazine. They bumped into each other, literally, and began dating shortly after. The idea sickened Harry; love wasn't supposed to be so easy. You weren't supposed to just casually run into your soul mate; it was supposed to be harder than that. Love is something to be fought for, something to treasure, something that takes time. That's what was so perfect about him and Ginny; it took forever for them to come around. They knew each other for so long, and they both pined for each other long before anything came to be, that's how he knew they were perfect.

Harry never realized until just now how much he truly believed him and Ginny were meant to end up together. He told himself and others that he was prepared for her to move on, but he apparently didn't inform his subconscious because this stung worse than anything. He would rather be hit by a million more killing curses than have to endure this, which is assuming that he'd continue surviving them like he has in the past. He spent the night stealing glimpses at Ginny, looking for any sign that she felt she was making a mistake, however she had a smile, that gorgeously breathtaking smile, plastered on her face all night. Even though Harry knew it was a long shot, he still took the fact that they weren't wrapped around each other constantly as a good sign. It was that very same sliver of hope, however, that has been paining him every since Ginny told him that they were going to rehearse and that he might want to find something to occupy himself with until they were finished.

"Hey, mate? You still up here?" Ron opened the door to his room and came in.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I would've told you, but you just got back and-"

"It's fine."

"Are you, are you sure?" Ron looked less than convinced.

"Yeah. It's just," Harry turned to Ron, "they only met six months ago, and they're getting married! Don't you think they're rushing into it? And she's too young to be getting married anyway; she's just out of school."

"You wouldn't be complaining if it were you with her, would you?"

The image of him marrying Ginny came into his mind. A sort of bittersweet happiness bubbled up in him as he drowned the thought.

"Look," Ron continued, "you said yourself you reckoned she'd be with another bloke. You left her, Harry."

"I know, but-"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley bounded into the room. "Ron, dear, could you run these over to Ginny's? She left them here." Mrs. Weasley threw a pair of white shoes onto Ron's bed before heading out.

"But I," Ron sighed, "she never realizes that I have plans."

"I can do it. Where does she live?"

"I'm not sure-"

"It'll be fine; I'll just drop off the shoes and leave. It's okay."

Ron considered it for a moment. "Fine, she has a flat in town, you'll notice the building; there are a few dittany plants in the lawn."


	3. Chapter 3

Within minutes, Harry was walking down the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole, keeping his eye out for the white bush. Once he located the building, he went up to the second floor, and knocked on the third door to his right, just as Ron had told him.

As soon as Ginny answered the door, he knew she was upset. Her face was blotchy, her eyes were puffy, and Harry could make out a bottle of Firewhiskey on the coffee table behind her. Harry knew that he should not be the person comforting her right now, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Instead he settled on announcing the actual reason he was there.

"You left these. At the burrow. Your mom wanted Ron to bring them, but he said that he had plans, and then I-" Harry was rambling, "er, I brought them."

"Thanks." Ginny sniffled as she grabbed the shoes. Harry felt surges of protectiveness; he had never seen Ginny like this before, and he didn't like it.

"Are you all right? You can talk to me, I mean, unless you don't want to. I can leave, too, if you'd like." Harry was torn between wanting to comfort her and wanting to give her space, and he was mentally kicking himself with every word he said.

Ginny seemed to think it over, and then "Yeah, all right. Come on in." Ginny's place was painted a kind of orange-red, with brown furniture. She had her broom leaned up against the couch, and several pictures of her with famous Quiditch players adorned the walls. Next to the bottle of Firewhiskey there was a picture of her and Eunice, though it looked like she had moved it from somewhere else. Ginny caught him looking, and mistook his glance at the photograph for one at the bottle.

"Thirsty?" She asked.

"No thanks. Erm, how many have you had, exactly?"

"Just the one and only a few swallows at that. I know my limits, Harry Potter." Her tone was joking, and Harry felt safe; maybe she'd feel better without him getting too involved. After all, she's marrying someone else the day after tomorrow; it probably wouldn't be good if he ended up staying several hours. Harry sat down on the couch, and Ginny joined him. She stared at him, and he stared back into her big, brown eyes, the eyes that he loved so much, the eyes that always brought him comfort, the eyes-

"So, are you, er, upset?" Harry knew it was a stupid question, but he had to say something.

"What a vague question. I suppose the answer would be yes, Harry, I am upset."

"Oh. So…why are you upset?" His mental battle was becoming worse and worse with every stupid comment he made. He was trying to say the right things, but everything that came out of his mouth sounded idiotic and uncomfortable.

"You want to know why? You leave for two years and expect me to tell you why?"

"No, I don't. I was just giving you a chance to talk. I understand." Harry did understand, but he wished she would have said something, because now they were silent again. Silent and alone, and he still loved her, just as his note said he always would.

"I suppose I'm upset…because I'm getting married." She looked up at him, her eyes looked both sad and pleading, but Harry wasn't sure what they were pleading for.

"But, weddings are happy." Harry said, lamely.

"Yes, I suppose most of them are." Ginny was focusing on her hands while she spoke. "Maybe, I'm just too young. Or maybe, maybe he's not 'the one'."

Harry wanted to be anywhere but here; he felt conflicted. What he wanted most was for her to say that she still loved him, but he also wanted so badly to just slip back into everything, and he doubted very much that breaking up a wedding would help him with that.

"Well, you love him, right? You said yes when he asked. That means something." These words felt both traitorous and right.

"I guess I did, but why did I? I doubt very much that it was love that made me say yes."

"Why would you say yes then?" Harry felt betrayed, she was marrying someone she didn't even love? And here he was, ready to give her everything, ready to love her until his very last breath, and he had to sit back and watch. Of all the unfair things to happen in his life, this one hurt the most.

"Well, he's rich, and he's handsome I suppose, and he's charming, and you left." Ginny looked up at him once more and he knew exactly what her eyes wanted, and he wanted so much to give that to her. "I suppose he was intended to be a distraction. I mean, after all, with you gone, I didn't have much of a choice left. I loved you, Harry Potter, I still do, but you left. I waited for a long time, but you never wrote. I didn't know if you were ever coming back; if you were even still alive. I knew you would have a hard time, but I never expected you to leave. That's what gets me the most; I can get so incredibly mad at you for leaving, but it dissipates in an instant. Because I love you. I wanted to wait, but I knew I couldn't. With you gone, I had to settle for second best. He's published and successful; an all-around nice catch. I figured if I couldn't have love, I could at least have that. And then you came back and everything is turned upside down. What's more important, Harry, a promise or love? Because I made a promise when I accepted that ring; I promised that I'd stand beside him, that I'd build a life with him, but I never loved him, and I never will. You, you were always the forbidden fruit. I could never truly have you, and as soon as I could you disappeared. I never promised you anything, but I always loved you. So what do I do now?"

"I suppose you have to listen to your heart." Harry felt nothing but anticipation; he never expected the conversation to take this turn, and he had no idea where it was going next.

"What is it saying Harry?" Ginny whispered, "I'm not sure if I can make this decision."

"Then don't. Just do whatever comes to mind; the very first thing. It always helps me when I'm in a bind. Give your mind a rest, and just do whatever feels right."

And suddenly her lips were on his.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was not quite sure how he ended up in bed with Ginevra Weasley, nor why he felt entirely guilt-free while he gently caressed her bare shoulder as she curled up closer to him, but he surely was not questioning it. The only thing on his mind at the moment was how much he loved the brave, smart, and stunningly beautiful redhead to his left.

"That whole 'give your mind a rest' thing works pretty well, I'd say. We should do that more often," Ginny chuckled. Harry laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said it."

"Do you regret it?"

Harry thought for only a second before saying "No, not at all." Ginny smiled up at him and he felt like he could stay in this moment forever and feel entirely complete. Just as he had managed to block out everything in the world but the two of them, he heard a faint pop come from the living room.

"Ginny, did Ron bring over your shoes? I should have brought them myself; I completely forgot I had to talk to you about the cake."

Harry pulled the blanket up to his chin and Ginny jumped up and wrapped a robe around herself just as Molly Weasley entered the room. For a few moments everything was still; Molly's face was blank with shock, Ginny hid her face in her hands, and Harry was trying desperately to look anywhere but at either of the witches. After what felt like ten years, the silence was broken.

"I don't understand…Ginevra Weasley…you're getting married!" Mrs. Weasley had an exasperated tone, but she wasn't scolding. Harry sighed silently, inwardly thankful for that fact. "I don't understand…."

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Ginny looked pained.

"What about the wedding? All the details are finalized, everyone's coming, Muriel will never let me hear the end of it if she traveled all the way here just for it to wind up canceled."

"The wedding is still on."

"What?" Harry and Molly spoke together, but it was the prior's voice that was the loudest.

"Ginerva, even if you still want to marry him, do you think he'll be able to overlook this?"

"He doesn't need to know. No listen," Ginny continued after seeing the look on her mother's face, "it's not that big of a deal, really just some old feelings of, of-"

"Of love." Harry felt mutinous, something he never thought he could feel towards Ginny.

Ginny set her jaw and closed her eyes. "I made a promise."

"What's more important?"

"I made a promise," she repeated.

"What's more important!" Harry hardly noticed as Mrs. Weasley slid out of the room, and he didn't at all hear the pop as she disapperated. "What's more important, Ginny! I thought you made a decision!"

"I didn't make any decision! I gave my mind a rest, remember?" Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as her voice grew louder.

"So what, this was just fun for you? Something to do to relieve your stress before the big day? Or was this payback? Was it fun to mess with my emotions like this?"

"You left me, Harry! How am I the bad guy? You left, not me! I waited until I had no choice but to move on! I made a promise, Harry! Something you wouldn't know anything about!"

"I wouldn't know about a promise? I know more about them than anyone! I made the biggest promise there is, I promised to defeat Voldemort no matter what the cost! I promised to fight to the death! I promised to lose you no matter how much it hurt me, because that's the only way you could stay safe!"

"And then as soon as you could have had me back you left! You didn't even say goodbye! I woke up to find a note with my name on it, how do you think that made me feel? Did you even think about that?"

"I made a mistake!" Harry roared, "I made a mistake and I admit it, but I came back! I'm here now, and I'm trying to fix it. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, so did I," Ginny was sniffling as her voice grew softer, "I shouldn't have invited you in, I'm sorry."

"So, that's it then? I'm supposed to walk away like nothing happened?"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wet and miserable as she replied "I made a promise, Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry stood there, staring at her until she collapsed on the bed in tears before he turned his back and left. Once he left her apartment he headed for the burrow, using all the strength he had not to leave again.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry slammed the front door of the burrow harder than he intended to, and was met with Mrs. Weasley's stare as soon as he entered the living room. She gave him a look that seemed to say "well?"

"The wedding's still on," he said with a shrug, and bounded up the stairs to Ron's room.

Harry wasn't sure what to feel. The feelings of love and compassion that he had felt just moments ago were entirely eclipsed by the sensations of being dunked in cold water and stabbed in the back at the same time. Harry knew he was biased because of his love for her, but was he really that foolish to think that she would love him back? Did he make up the emotion he felt coming from her? He was sure that she loved him, and she was suppressing it in order to please everyone else. For some reason, this only infuriated Harry more.

Of course he was a fool, how could he possibly think she would be able to make a decision like that? The wedding is a day away; it's too late for anything now. Harry's head was spinning and he felt like he was going to vomit. Just as he was crawling into bed, the door opened, and Ron came in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Why does mum look like the world is ending?"

"I dunno."

"Harry."

"What? Can I go to bed now?"

"No."

Harry and Ron stared at each other, waiting for the other to break. In the end, Harry did, and with a sigh he told Ron everything that happened after he left the burrow earlier today. Well, not everything, this was his little sister they were talking about.

What'd you go and do that for?" Ron exclaimed.

"I just said I didn't mean for it to happen, didn't I? It just…happened."

"And she definitely said the wedding was still on?"

Harry stared at Ron.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to figure out who's the bigger prat, you for comforting her when you knew you shouldn't've, or her for toying with you like that. Who am I supposed to be mad at, eh? She's my sister and you're my best mate."

"Well, I personally vote for you not being mad at either of us and letting me sleep."

Ron thought for a moment. "Yeah, all right, but you're not going back to her apartment no matter what she leaves here."

"Deal," Harry said, and he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Harry spent most of Friday tidying up the house. He spent the morning degnoming the garden, during which he sustained a deep cut to his left index finger. After that he swept the staircase, which was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley asking if he could go help Ron round up the chickens after Charlie broke the gate while trying to stop a gnome from sneaking back in. After several more hours of chaotic preparation, Harry was able to sneak into the kitchen for a quick drink.<p>

After just one swallow, however, the door opened, and Harry was one second away from jumping into action when he realized it was Ron entering.

"Hey, you haven't seen Ginny today, have you?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I dunno. Eunice just stopped by looking for her. He said she's not at her place and he can't find her."

"Well, I've been here all day."

"I know, just thought I'd ask."

Ron left, and Harry stood there for a second before hearing a loud bang come from the yard and deciding he'd better go help out.

* * *

><p>Harry lay in bed for awhile Saturday morning before deciding that it would be impolite to sleep through the wedding, as much as he wanted to. After spending more time than usual to get ready, he felt he could drag his feet no more and headed downstairs.<p>

As soon as he stepped outside he was reminded of Bill and Fluer's wedding, and more importantly, of Ginny in her golden bridesmaid dress, smiling at him over her shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and fought the urge to run back inside.

"Hey mate, didn't think you'd ever come down. Butterbeer?" Ron was beside Harry, holding a bottle towards him.

"Sure," Harry took the bottle, "I thought about missing it, but I guess in the end I did the mature thing. Besides, I've still got you and Hermione, right?"

"Er, well, actually we're in the wedding, so, erm…. But you can sit by Neville, over there." Ron gave Harry an apologetic look before heading back to the wedding party.

As Harry stood alone, surrounded by people mingling and smiling, he realized how much he would rather be anywhere but here right now. He set his drink on a nearby table and walked away.

Walking with no particular purpose or direction, Harry eventually found himself nearing the Weasley's broom shed. Harry remembered the clearing they used to play quidditch in over the summer, and was struck with a sudden desire to return there. He opened the shed, grabbed a broom at random, and headed toward the hill.

Once he arrived, Harry tried flying a few laps but found that his heart wasn't in it, so he lied on his back and stared at the clouds as they passed by. He thought back to the first time he truly realized what he felt for Ginny; it took the anger of seeing her with Dean Thomas to make him realize how much he liked her then, and it took the anger of seeing her with Eunice Robards to make him realize how much he loves her now. He loves her indefinitely and unconditionally, and how could he help but to imagine ending up together? She was nothing more or less than the most amazing woman he has ever met; why did he ever leave her?

He remembered the first time they kissed, and the look she had in her eyes as she ran towards him. He loved that look; it was full of power and compassion, two things he admired most in her. He remembered the hours after that kiss, where they talked about how foolish they were to have taken this long to come around, and how they would never be so foolish again. But Harry was still foolish, and he abandoned her.

He remembered the last time they kissed, on his seventeenth birthday. He remembered how she cried afterwards, something he had never seen her do before. And yet she had cried a lot yesterday. What did that mean? Did she know she was making a mistake? And if so, which was the mistake: marrying Eunice, or inviting him in?

He imagined how hard it must have been for her to have to watch him leave on a dangerous quest that could very well have ended his life. How hard it must have been for her to not know where he was, how he was, or even if he was still alive. She endured all of that just to have him turn around and leave again. Of course he was stupid, and he deserved to feel the emotions that were tearing him apart right now. He should have never come back; what right did he have to try and force himself into the lives of those who have moved on? He thought coming back was the right thing to do, but perhaps the right thing would've been to never have left in the first place, and by now it was too late. There is no right thing anymore, only what must be done. Harry Potter's life as it was is over, and he can never get that back.

Harry got up to leave, but before he even got to his feet he saw a white dress moving towards him. More importantly, he saw a girl in a white dress moving towards him, a girl with red hair that shone in the sunlight. Hardly daring to believe it, Harry stood up slowly and walked towards Ginny Weasley.

Her dress had an off-the-shoulder v-neck with an empire waist and a breezy train flowing behind her. Her hair was up in a simple chignon with a few curly tendrils loose around her neck and a single calla lily behind her left ear. She was beautiful, and Harry wished more than anything that he was standing before her in a tuxedo vowing to love and cherish her forever.

"Come here often?" She teased.

"You're going to be late to your own wedding," Harry said with much more bravado than he felt.

"It's over," she said simply.

"Already? Don't they usually last longer?"

"Yeah, I suppose they do. But they also don't normally end with the bride leaving halfway through, either." She looked up at him with the same look that he had seen many times; the one that she gave him when he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral, the one that she gave him when they were in her room on his seventeenth birthday, the one that she gave him when she felt a surge of compassion that she was trying to cover with reason.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly.

"I guess I came to my senses. He was saying his vows when I realized his eyes weren't green and almond-shaped. Then I realized what a strange thought that was, because I always knew his eyes were blue and round. That's when I realized that I wasn't looking at Eunice, Harry, I was looking at you," she took a step closer. "You asked me what was more important, and I knew love was the answer, but I couldn't quite bring myself to abandon everything. After you left my apartment, I spent the whole next day convincing myself that I was making the right choice, and that it was too late for us. It wasn't enough in the end. I need love, and I need you."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry-"

"I know. I am too. But we're even now. Can we start over?"

Harry didn't even need to think about his answer. "Of course," he said, and he kissed her. "So, now what?"

"Well, I do have one idea," she smiled, and with a swish of her wand, a broom flew into her hand. "How about a little one-on-one? I can go easy on you if you'd like."

Harry smiled. "Hey, I haven't been out of the game that long."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" She teased, and sped forward. Harry laughed and flew after her, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


End file.
